


Temblores

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: sabershadowkat [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Esa sonrisa lo hacía temblar.
Series: Traducciones: sabershadowkat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Temblores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422740) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



Volvía a sonreír, una sonrisa que rayaba en la burla pero que vacilaba con verdadera diversión. Harry estaba afectado por esa sonrisa más que por cualquier otra cosa que el imbécil dijera o hiciera. Esa sonrisa hacía que Harry se estremeciera.

Empezó de forma inocente, o tan inocente como todo lo que se puede hacer cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy había estado recostado contra la barandilla de la escalera, hablando con otro Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle habían estado en los escalones debajo de él, empujándose el uno al otro.

Harry pensó que era desafortunado doblar la esquina en ese momento, solo y necesitando usar esa escalera en particular. Redujo la velocidad de sus pasos, levantando mentalmente su mapa de Hogwarts para averiguar si había otro camino por el que pudiera ir. Malfoy aún no lo había notado, y Harry estaba seguro de que podría evitar la confrontación. Ya se había hartado de Malfoy por hoy, gracias.

Sin embargo, antes de poder retirarse, Goyle se agachó de repente y metió su brazo en uno de los escalones, consiguiendo que se atascara rápidamente. Crabbe se rió.

— ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

— ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame! —Goyle dijo. Su voz resonando en los pasillos de piedra.

Crabbe se reía demasiado como para ser de ayuda. En lugar de usar la distracción como un medio para escapar, Harry se detuvo y observó el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

La conversación de Malfoy se detuvo ante las fuertes carcajadas. Miró a Crabbe y a Goyle, y arqueó las cejas cuando vio la situación de Goyle.

—Goyle, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy atascado. —gruñó Goyle.

—Puedo ver que estás atascado, imbécil. Lo que quiero saber es por qué. —Malfoy dijo.

Goyle le disparó a Crabbe una mirada asesina.

—Crabbe dijo que este no era el escalón engañoso y yo dije que lo era. Me dijo que lo probara, así que lo hice. Ahora, estoy atrapado.

Los labios de Malfoy se movieron en una sonrisa, _esa_ sonrisa, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo tú harías eso, Goyle.

Harry desapareció sin que nadie se diera cuenta mientras Crabbe y Malfoy ayudaban a Goyle, pero Harry no pudo quitarse la escena de la cabeza durante el resto del día. Especialmente la sonrisa de Malfoy, que era la expresión más genuinamente agradable que Harry había visto en el rostro de Malfoy.

Después de eso, Harry había creado un nuevo objetivo de su atención: Las Sonrisas de Malfoy. Parecía increíble que el chico que se burlaba con odio o que ponía su nariz en alto en cada oportunidad, realmente supiera cómo sonreír. Por supuesto, no era una sonrisa radiante como la de Ron o una sonrisa dulce como la de Hermione (ahora que se había arreglado los dientes), pero Harry se imaginó que el mundo se acabaría si sólo hubiera alegría y felicidad detrás de las sonrisas de Malfoy.

Así que Harry observó a Malfoy y vio esa sonrisa muy a menudo, sorprendentemente. Cuanto más miraba Harry, más se daba cuenta de que Malfoy tenía una vida fuera de hacer la de Harry un infierno. Malfoy tenía amigos que le daban razones para sonreír.

Los temblores comenzaron hace mucho tiempo. Cada vez que Malfoy sonreía, le recordaba a Harry que no sabía nada sobre el Slytherin, lo cual era algo bueno, excepto que quería saber por qué sonreía Malfoy. Luego, quería saber por qué Malfoy podía sonreír así, pero de él sólo se burlaba. Los temblores se hicieron más pronunciados cuando se dio cuenta de que quería que esas sonrisas se dirigieran a él. (Después de ese pensamiento, hizo que Hermione lo examinara para ver si tenía fiebre, pero resultó que estaba bien y terminó teniendo que escuchar a Hermione sermonearlo sobre ir a la enfermería).

Harry trató de detener su objetivo de Las Sonrisas de Malfoy, pero fue imposible. Las notaba todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no las buscaba conscientemente. Incluso veía esa sonrisa en sus sueños y rezaba para que Dobby no dijera nada sobre el estado de sus sábanas por las mañanas.

Hermione y Ron, por supuesto, notaron que algo andaba mal con Harry y exigieron una explicación.

—Esos temblores nos dieron la pista de que algo estaba pasando —dijo Ron en el camino a Encantamientos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero hablar de ello. —refunfuñó Harry.

—Bueno, lo harás —dijo Hermione—. Has estado así durante semanas, y hemos estado esperando pacientemente a que vinieras a nosotros, pero decidimos que ya era suficiente.

—No lo entenderían.

—Somos tus mejores amigos. Por supuesto que lo entenderíamos. —dijo Hermione.

—Esto no, no lo entenderían. —dijo Harry hoscamente.

—Harry, sólo dinos —dijo Hermione—. Prometo que aceptaremos lo que sea.

Harry no estaba loco, sin importar los rumores, y no había forma de que les dijera a Hermione y a Ron lo de las sonrisas de Malfoy.

Terminó sin tener que decirles nada, porque Malfoy y Parkinson estaban en la puerta del aula de Encantamientos, y Malfoy sonreía con _esa_ sonrisa, y Harry la vio y su cuerpo tembló. Hermione vio lo que Harry estaba mirando, usó su cerebro súper inteligente y jadeó con una voz muy fuerte:

— ¡¿Te pones así de nervioso por Malfoy?!

— ¿Qué? —Ron exclamó.

Malfoy, y casi todos los demás en la escuela, escucharon a Hermione. Malfoy miró a Harry, con la ceja izquierda arqueada en punta. Una burlona sonrisa adornó sus labios. Harry deseaba poder desaparecerse de ahí.

—Muchas gracias, Hermione.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione—. Pero... ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Qué? —Ron exclamó.

—Es sólo que me causa repulsión. —Harry trató de mentir y fracasó miserablemente.

—Entonces, Potter, un pájaro feo me cuenta que te pongo... nervioso. —Malfoy se acercó a ellos, con Parkinson pisándole los talones.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

—Escuchaste mal.

Malfoy no cedió.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo hice. Pansy, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo la Sangresucia?

—Desafortunadamente —Parkinson sonrió con desdén—. Ella dijo que a Potter le gustas.

—No me gusta Malfoy. —dijo Harry entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que no, Harry. —dijo Ron apresuradamente, con la mano dirigida a su varita.

El profesor Flitwick llegó antes de que se produjera una pelea y los apresuró hacia el aula.

—Vamos, estudiantes. Hay lecciones que aprender.

Hermione sujetó el brazo de Ron y lo arrastró hasta la clase. Harry quiso seguirlos, pero Parkinson lo cortó bruscamente. Él se apartó rápidamente de su camino, chocando rápidamente con Malfoy detrás de él.

Harry se mordió la lengua ante la disculpa automática que tenía en los labios. En cambio, se volvió para darle a Malfoy una mirada de acero, pero vaciló por completo cuando vio que Malfoy le sonreía.

— ¿Sabes, Potter? —dijo Malfoy en voz baja— Tú también me pones nervioso.

Luego, Malfoy pasó por delante de un aturdido Harry, al salón de clases.

El profesor Flitwick se acercó a Harry, preocupado por su expresión.

—Señor Potter, ¿está todo bien?

Harry parpadeó como un búho detrás de sus gafas y le dio al profesor una media sonrisa temblorosa.

—Sí, señor. Pero, ¿le importa si me ausento de la clase? Me siento un poco... nervioso.

* * *

_**fin** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí jugar con varias de las traducciones de la palabra "Twitch" ya que es obvio que nuestro Draco hace que Harry se estremezca, que su cuerpo tiemble en anticipación y que se llene de nervios :3


End file.
